


so it begins

by bbyeongs



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first met, idk - Freeform, just want to write some jaehyuck;(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeongs/pseuds/bbyeongs
Summary: Donghyuck tidak mengetahui kalau hari ini adalah sebuah bagian awal dimana Jaehyun menjadi salah satu bagian penting dari hidupnya.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo. basically, ini word vomit sih. gak tau aku nulis apaan yang penting jaehyuck ;'D

Seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan keluar dari sebuah minimarket. Sebelah tangannya memegang kantung plastik yang berisikan berbagai macam  _ snack _ dan  _ softdrink. _ Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang ponsel dan menahannya di sebelah telinga. Pemuda itu terlihat tengah menggerutu pada orang di seberang sambungan telepon.

“Kenapa juga kau menyuruhku pergi ke minimarket?!” Donghyuck—pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket itu—berdecak kesal, “Kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu mengenal daerah ini!”

_ “Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?” _ suara Renjun, teman Donghyuck yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon, memenuhi gendang telinganya,  _ “Yang kalah bermain gunting, batu, kertas kan kau!” _ ujar Renjun, nada suaranya terdengar seperti ejekan, membuat Donghyuck kesal setengah mati. Belum lagi Donghyuck juga dapat mendengar suara tawa teman-temannya yang lain—Jeno, Jaemin dan Yangyang—menjadi  _ backsound _ suara Renjun.

“Sialan kalian semua!” ujar Donghyuck hampir berteriak. Sayangnya luapan kekesalannya itu malah ditanggapi kembali oleh suara tawa teman-temannya yang semakin menggelegar, membuat Donghyuck semakin gusar dibuatnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Donghyuck menutup sambungan tersebut secara sepihak. Dia terlalu kesal untuk menghadapi candaan teman-temannya.

Hari ini Donghyuck, Renjun dan Yangyang memang sengaja menginap di apartemen milik Jeno dan Jaemin untuk menonton film-film yang mereka lewatkan di bioskop akibat ujian akhir semester yang mengharuskan mereka semua belajar terus-menerus. Maka dari itu, untuk menyambut libur semester, mereka berlima merencanakan ini. Namun di tengah-tengah acara marathon film mereka, entah karena lima pemuda itu memang rakus atau bagaimana, persediaan  _ snack _ dan  _ softdrink _ yang seharusnya bisa bertahan hingga pagi menjelang justru sudah habis tepat pada tengah malam. 

Siapa yang bersedia pergi keluar di tengah malam demi membelikan teman-temannya  _ snack _ ? Tentu saja tidak ada. Jadi mereka berlima memutuskan untuk memilih satu orang dan menjadikannya tumbal untuk pergi ke minimarket. Hasilnya seperti yang bisa dilihat sekarang, Donghyuck yang terpilih (kalah).

Sebenarnya Donghyuck tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Dia bukanlah orang cepat marah, apalagi hanya karena teman-temannya menjahilinya. Bahkan sebenarnya, jika posisi mereka di balik, Donghyuck yakin dirinya juga akan menertawakan siapapun temannya yang kalah bermain gunting, batu, kertas dan bertugas membeli  _ snack _ di tengah malam seperti ini. Donghyuck hanya kesal karena tidak ada dari mereka yang mau ikut dengannya atau setidaknya berniat untuk membantunya. Bahkan Jeno, si pemuda yang terkenal baik hati diantara mereka semua, menolak untuk menemani Donghyuck. Alhasil, Donghyuck jadi tersesat di beberapa tikungan sebelum akhirnya berhasil sampai di minimarket dengan arahan dari aplikasi canggih di ponselnya.

Donghyuck baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi minimarket. Sesekali matanya mengecek layar ponsel untuk memastikan kalau jalan yang diambilnya memang jalan yang akan membawanya ke gedung apartemen Jeno dan Jaemin. Kemampuan spasialnya memang tidak terlalu bagus.

“Donghyuck?” Suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Donghyuck menghentikan langkah. Donghyuck pikir dia hanya berhalusinasi atau salah mendengar, karena suara itu tidak terdengar terlalu jelas di telinganya. Namun ketika Donghyuck menoleh ke suara yang bersumber dari balik punggungnya, dia segera mendapati sosok pemuda yang berdiri tidak kurang dari tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dua manik bulat Donghyuck menyipit, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya di bawah lampu jalanan yang redup. 

“Wah.. benar-benar Lee Donghyuck ya?”

Donghyuck tidak menjawab. Dia tidak yakin kalau dirinya mengenal pemuda yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memakai  _ hoodie _ berwarna hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Setengah bagian wajah dan matanya juga tertutupi oleh rambut hitamnya, membuat Donghyuck semakin sulit untuk mengenali siapapun orang dibalik  _ hoodie _ tersebut.

“Apa aku mengenalmu?” Pada akhirnya Donghyuck membuka suara, keningnya berkerut bingung. Sesungguhnya Donghyuck tidak benar-benar ingin bertanya karena dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemen Jeno dan Jaemin. Donghyuck hanya sedang berusaha bersikap sopan kepada siapapun pemuda yang menyapanya itu.

Sepersekon berikutnya pemuda tak dikenal itu terkekeh, “Yang benar saja,” dengusnya sebelum kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat dan menarik  _ hoodie _ yang tadi menutupi kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan matanya dengan milik Donghyuck, “Belum ada satu tahun, dan kau sudah melupakanku?” Kedua manik Donghyuck membelalak kala menyadari siapa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

“Lama tidak bertemu, Hyuck,” Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, “Apa kau merindukanku?”

Donghyuck mendecih seraya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, “Dalam mimpimu.” ujarnya.

“Ah... sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu,” Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck melangkah mundur. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangan lelaki itu sudah melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Donghyuck, “Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?” tanyanya, Donghyuck dapat melihat senyuman miring yang tercetak jelas di wajah itu, “Kita bisa melepas rindu bersama di tempatku.” lanjutnya.

“Tidak, terima kasih.” Donghyuck berusaha menjawab perkataan lelaki itu dengan tenang meskipun jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan, “Bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak merindukanmu?” ujarnya lagi sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan lelaki itu dari tangannya.

“Ayolah, Hyuck,” Suara lelaki itu hampir terdengar seperti rengekan, “aku benar-benar merindukanmu.”

Donghyuck menggeleng, “Aku tidak.” balasnya, “Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku,” Donghyuck menatap manik pemuda itu dan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, “teman-temanku sedang menungguku.” lanjutnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat ketakutan di depan mantan kekasihnya ini, walaupun hal itu memang benar adanya. Donghyuck yakin kalau dia memperlihatkan ekspresi takut atau panik di depannya, mantan kekasihnya itu mungkin akan benar-benar menyeret Donghyuck ke apartemennya. 

Donghyuck tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Minjun—mantan kekasihnya—menghela napas, “Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Hyuck,” ucapnya malas, “keras kepala.”

Donghyuck meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika melihat senyuman asimetris di wajah Minjun semakin lebar. Donghyuck ingin menepis tangan Minjun, namun hal itu tak semudah bayangannya karena tenaga Donghyuck tak sebanding dengan lelaki itu. 

“Apa aku perlu menggunakan kekerasan agar kau mau ikut denganku?” Minjun menatap Donghyuck lekat-lekat, masih dengan senyuman asimetris yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata Donghyuck.

Donghyuck ingin berlari dari sana. Dia yakin kalau dia tidak melepaskan diri dari genggaman Minjun dalam beberapa detik ke depan, dia akan berada dalam bahaya yang sesungguhnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Donghyuck tidak benar-benar melihat apa yang terjadi karena kurangnya pencahayaan di pinggir jalan itu. Tapi yang dia tahu, tangan menjijikkan lelaki itu sudah tidak lagi menyentuhnya. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang lumayan keras, namun juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Donghyuck mengaduh pelan sebelum kemudian menyadari kalau dirinya berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

  
  
  


Jung Jaehyun bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi urusan orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dia tidak pernah ingin terlibat dalam masalah. Hanya saja untuk hari ini, mungkin ada sebuah pengecualian yang berlaku. Itupun bukan karena dia ingin, melainkan karena ketidaksengajaan. Dia tidak menyangka jalan-jalan malamnya ke minimarket akan membawanya langsung ke dalam masalah, hal yang selalu berusaha dia hindari.

Jaehyun hanya ingin makan sebungkus ramen setelah lembur mengerjakan skripsinya. Namun persediaan ramen di apartemennya ternyata kosong. Karena itulah dia pergi ke minimarket. Sayangnya niatnya yang hanya ingin membeli beberapa bungkus ramen dan segera pulang ke apartemen harus pupus ketika matanya menangkap suatu kejadian yang menurutnya janggal.

Pada awalnya Jaehyun tidak ingin terlibat. Dia terus berjalan melewati dua orang pemuda yang gerak-geriknya memang terlihat sangat aneh. Jaehyun terus berjalan, berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. 

Namun entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa familiar dengan salah satu pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya, jadi tanpa sadar dia pun menoleh. Dua orang itu masih berdiri persis di tempat terakhir Jaehyun melihat mereka. Tapi sekarang pemuda yang lebih tinggi tengah memegang tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek. 

Penasaran, Jaehyun pun menghentikan langkah dan berdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak terlalu dekat untuk bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang itu, namun juga tidak terlalu jauh untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Bukan niatnya untuk mengawasi dua orang itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat kalau sesuatu yang tidak bagus bisa saja terjadi. Apalagi dua orang itu berdiri di pinggir jalan yang sepi dalam keremangan lampu jalanan tengah malam. Jaehyun juga sempat menangkap sekelebat ekspresi tidak nyaman di wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu ketika melewatinya tadi.

Jaehyun menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain. Sungguh. Dia hanya mengikuti instingnya yang mengatakan kalau ada yang salah dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tapi untuk mengetahui instingnya itu benar atau salah, Jaehyun harus bisa mendengar apa yang dua mereka bicarakan. Jika apa yang instingnya katakan padanya salah, Jaehyun bisa langsung pulang ke apartemennya dengan tenang. Tapi jika instingnya benar... Entahlah, Jaehyun belum memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan kedepannya. 

Sepersekon berikutnya, kedua tungkai kaki Jaehyun sudah mulai melangkah secara perlahan mendekati dua orang yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Dia terus melangkah hingga telinganya dapat mendengar samar-samar percakapan dua orang tersebut. 

_ “Apa aku perlu menggunakan kekerasan agar kau mau ikut denganku?” _

Tunggu. Jaehyun tidak salah dengar kan? Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu benar-benar sedang diancam?

Oh. Jaehyun pasti akan menyesali tindakan impulsifnya nanti. Kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati tempat dua pemuda itu berdiri, dan detik selanjutnya tangannya sudah lebih dulu menarik si pemuda pendek ke dalam dekapannya. 

Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak berniat untuk memeluk pemuda pendek itu sama sekali. Dia cuma berniat membuat pemuda itu terlepas dari cengkraman tangan pemuda lain yang mengancamnya. Tapi ternyata tenaga yang Jaehyun keluarkan untuk menarik pemuda itu terlalu keras, hingga bukan hanya pemuda itu berhasil terlepas dari genggaman si pengancamnya, tubuh pemuda itu juga berhasil membentur tubuh Jaehyun. Untung saja Jaehyun dapat menahan beban pemuda itu dan di saat yang sama juga menyeimbangkan dirinya yang nyaris terjatuh.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Jaehyun menunduk guna menatap pemuda yang tadi sempat dia dekap selama sepersekian detik, tangannya kemudian memegang kedua bahu pemuda itu. 

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja,” jawab pemuda pendek itu, “terima kasih.”

Ketika pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan Jaehyun bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, kening Jaehyun secara otomatis berkerut, “Kau… Donghyuck kan?” tanyanya tak yakin.

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat kening Donghyuck ikut berkerut kala melihat wajah orang yang sudah membantunya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mantan kekasihnya. Matanya menyipit agar bisa melihat dengan siapa dia berbicara, karena posisi pemuda yang tak dia kenal itu membelakangi lampu jalanan di sehingga Donghyuck tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. 

“Uh.. siapa ya?” tanya Donghyuck bingung, benar-benar menyerah pada lampu jalanan yang menyilaukan matanya.

“Jaehyun.” suara bariton itu memasuki gendang telinga Donghyuck, “Jung Jaehyun.”

_ Hah _ . Pantas saja Jaehyun merasa familiar saat melihat pemuda ini dari jarak yang cukup jauh tadi. Dia memang lumayan sering berpapasan dengan adik tingkatnya ini di kampus. Tapi berbeda dengan Donghyuck, sepertinya dia tidak merasa mengenal atau setidaknya mengetahui siapa Jaehyun. Terlihat dari ekspresi bingung yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

“Hei!” teriakan Minjun yang sejenak terlupakan di depan mereka membuat Jaehyun dan Donghyuck sama-sama menoleh, “Kau siapa, hah?! Kenapa mencampuri urusanku dengannya?!”

Jaehyun berdecak. Mengabaikan teriakan Minjun dan malah memfokuskan pandangannya pada Donghyuck, “Apa kau mengenal orang itu?” tanya Jaehyun hampir seperti berbisik di telinga Donghyuck, “Dia terlihat berbahaya,” lanjutnya, “aku mendengarnya mengancammu tadi.”

“Oh… Dia.. mantan pacarku,” jawab Donghyuck pelan, merasa malu mengatakan fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, “dia memang selalu begitu.”

“Dia gila.” tutur Jaehyun, membuat Donghyuck hampir saja tertawa karena komentarnya yang terlalu jujur.

“Apa kau tuli, hah?! Aku bertanya padamu!” 

Jaehyun menghela napas pelan saat mendengar pemuda itu berteriak lagi padanya dan mengganggu percakapannya dengan Donghyuck. Namun Jaehyun terlihat tidak menggubrisnya dan malah kembali menatap Donghyuck, “Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini?” tawarnya.

Donghyuck terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun sebelum kemudian mengangguk menyetujui, "Aku juga tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya.” Setelahnya Donghyuck dapat merasakan tangan kanannya di genggam lembut oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdehem pelan, menatap Minjun yang masih berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan marah, “Maaf, kami harus segera pergi,” Dia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada Minjun, “tolong jangan ganggu Donghyuck lagi.”

Donghyuck tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, tapi dia merasa geli. Dia tidak benar-benar mengenal pemuda bernama Jaehyun yang sekarang tengah memegang tangannya, tapi dia merasa pemuda ini lucu. 

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minjun, Jaehyun pun berbalik badan dan memunggungi pemuda itu, yang secara otomatis juga diikuti oleh Donghyuck. Donghyuck sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kala Jaehyun membawanya menjauh dari Minjun. Namun sepertinya waktu satu tahun sudah cukup untuk membuat Donghyuck melupakan betapa pemarah dan agresif mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia baru teringat kembali tentang itu ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki cepat di belakangnya dan Jaehyun. 

Sayangnya ketika Donghyuck ingin memperingatkan Jaehyun tentang hal itu, tangan Minjun sudah menarik sebelah bahu Jaehyun keras-keras, mengakibatkan pemuda Jung itu mau tak mau berbalik badan. Donghyuck ingin berteriak, tapi suara teriakannya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dia bersumpah melihat tangan Minjun terkepal erat dan siap meninju wajah Jaehyun. 

Alih-alih menemukan Jaehyun terduduk di trotoar karena tinju Minjun, detik berikutnya, Donghyuck justru melihat Minjun yang terduduk disana. Minjun tidak terlihat terluka. Mungkin hanya lecet, dilihat dari bagaimana dua tangan dan sikunya menopang tubuhnya ketika terjatuh.

Bingung. Donghyuck segera menoleh, menatap Jaehyun yang tengah menatap Minjun. “Kau menyedihkah,” gumam Jaehyun, suaranya cukup bisa didengar oleh Donghyuck dan Minjun di jalanan yang sepi itu, “Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar kesal."

Donghyuck dapat melihat Minjun dan Jaehyun saling bertukar pandang dengan sengit sebelum kemudian Minjun berdecih dan berdiri dari duduknya. Donghyuck pikir pemuda itu pasti sudah kehilangan sedikit harga dirinya, maka dari itu ketika Minjun berkata, “Awas saja kau, akan kubalas nanti.” dengan jari yang mengarah ke wajahnya, Donghyuck hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sampai akhirnya Minjun berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah Donghyuck kembali menoleh pada Jaehyun.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Donghyuck, “aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak datang tadi.”

“Tidak masalah,” balas Jaehyun, “dia terlihat kasar padamu.”

Donghyuck terkekeh pelan, “Dia bukan  _ terlihat _ kasar... dia  _ memang _ selalu kasar padaku,” ucapnya membenarkan asumsi Jaehyun, “dan dia gila, seperti katamu tadi,” lanjutnya sambil kembali terkekeh pelan, “Maka dari itu aku memutuskannya.”

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Beberapa detik berikutnya, terdengar suara dering ponsel yang berasal dari Donghyuck. Pemuda Lee itu kemudian melihat layar ponselnya dan membelalak ketika menyadari siapa yang meneleponnya. Buru-buru Donghyuck menoleh pada Jaehyun, “Aku harus segera pergi,” ujarnya, “sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku,” Donghyuck membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, “aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada.” 

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat menjawab kalimat Donghyuck, pemuda pendek itu kembali berkata dengan terburu-buru, “Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa.”

Jaehyun memperhatikan Donghyuck berjalan menjauh sambil mendekatkan ponsel yang dipegangnya ke telinga. “Halo? Iya, Jaem— Tidak! Aku tidak tersesat lagi kok! Sumpah! Aku—”

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. Mungkin seharusnya dia meminta nomor ponsel Donghyuck sebelum adik tingkatnya itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Oh, tapi Jaehyun juga bisa saja langsung bertemu Donghyuck lagi jika dia mau. Yah, mungkin hal itu akan benar-benar dia lakukan nanti.

  
  
  


“Aku bertemu Minjun tadi.”

Gerakan tangan Renjun, Jeno dan Jaemin yang tadi tengah mencari-cari  _ snack _ pesanan mereka di dalam kantung plastik sontak terhenti. Ketiganya memandang Donghyuck dengan mata membulat tak percaya, sementara Yangyang terlihat kebingungan memperhatikan mereka.

“Bagaimana bisa?!” Jaemin yang pertama kali berkomentar, suaranya melengking karena terbawa emosi, “Bukankah dia pindah ke Jepang?!” 

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu tak acuh, “Aku kira juga begitu,” ujarnya, “tapi nyatanya aku bertemu dengannya tadi.”

“Apa dia masih brengsek?” tanya Jeno, “Dan bodoh?”

Donghyuck tergelak, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jeno, “Kupikir dia malah jauh lebih brengsek daripada dulu,” Donghyuck menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "kelakuannya semakin buruk.”

“Apa dia yang membuatmu tertahan lama di perjalanan pulang?” tanya Renjun, sebuah kerutan terlihat kentara di dahinya. Renjun terlihat cemas meskipun dia tidak akan mengakuinya di depan Donghyuck.

“Yah, sedikit,” jawab Donghyuck, “Dia sempat menahanku dan memintaku ikut ke tempatnya,” jelasnya, “dan tentu saja, saat aku menolaknya, dia malah mencengkram tanganku dan mengancam akan melakukan kekerasan jika aku tidak ikut dengannya.”

“Dia gila, Hyuck,” komentar Jaemin, “aku sangat senang waktu kau bilang kalau kau putus dengannya.”

“Hei, hei, bisakah kalian memberikan aku pencerahan?” sela Yangyang, keningnya berkerut bingung, “Aku benar-benar tidak menangkap apapun yang kalian bicarakan.”

Donghyuck terkekeh pelan. Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin dan dirinya memang sudah berteman sejak mereka berada di sekolah menengah. Sedangkan Yangyang baru saja masuk ke lingkaran pertemanan mereka di semester pertama kuliah. Jadi tentu saja Yangyang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini. Dia tidak mengenal siapa Minjun.

“Minjun itu mantan kekasih Donghyuck,” jelas Jeno, “kami semua membencinya.”

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Jeno, “Dia lelaki yang sangat sangat sangat brengsek.”

“Hei, Hyuck,” panggil Renjun, “Tadi kau bilang Minjun mengancammu? Apa dia menyakitimu?”

Donghyuck menggeleng, "Hampir, tapi tidak," jawabnya, “Aku beruntung ada orang yang lewat di sana dan mendengar Minjun mengancamku,” jelasnya, “orang itu yang mengusir Minjun.”

Keempat temannya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, namun segera berhenti ketika Donghyuck melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Aku tidak mengenal siapa orang yang menolongku,” Donghyuck menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, “tapi anehnya dia mengetahui namaku.”

Renjun mengernyit, “Kau yakin tidak mengenal orangnya?”

“Kalau dia saja mengetahui namamu, bukankah itu berarti orang itu berada di satu lingkungan yang sama dengan kita?” tanya Jeno heran.

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu, “Entahlah, aku memang merasa seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat,” jawabnya, “tapi aku tidak tahu dimana.”

“Kau tahu namanya tidak?” tanya Yangyang, yang segera saja mendapat jitakan pelan di dahi dari Jaemin.

“Donghyuck bilang dia tidak mengenal orang itu,” ucap Jaemin kesal, “Mana mungkin dia mengetahui namanya!”

“Ya kan bisa saja!”

“Tentu tidak bisa!” Jaemin berdecak keras, “makanya dengarkan baik-baik!”

Yangyang mencebik sebal, tidak ingin membalas perkataan Jaemin. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

“Eh, tapi.. kalau aku tidak salah dengar,” Donghyuck terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat situasi dimana pemuda yang tidak dia kenal itu memperkenalkan diri, “Namanya Jaehyun.” ujarnya ragu, tapi kemudian dia memekik, “Iya benar!” Donghyuck tersenyum, “Aku yakin dia mengatakan namanya Jaehyun!”

“Jaehyun?” Jeno mengernyit, “Sebentar… maksudmu… Jung Jaehyun? Atau Jaehyun yang lain?”

Donghyuck mengangguk, "Iya, Jung Jae— eh, tunggu…” keningnya berkerut, “bagaimana kau tahu kalau marganya Jung?" tanyanya pada Jeno.

“Lee Donghyuck!” pekikan tiba-tiba dari Jaemin membuat Donghyuck tersentak pelan dan segera menoleh pada pemuda itu, “ _ Oh My God! _ Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku besok!” ujar Jaemin paksa, “Aku tidak menerima penolakan!”

  
  


Jaehyun mendengus pelan saat mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. 

Yang benar saja. Ini baru jam sembilan pagi. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menerima tamu di pagi hari seperti ini. 

Biasanya yang akan membuka pintu jika ada tamu di pagi hari seperti ini adalah Johnny, teman satu apartemennya, karena Johnny memang seorang  _ morning person _ . Sayangnya saat ini hanya ada Jaehyun di unit apartemen itu. Johnny kembali ke Chicago selama liburan semester dan baru akan kembali beberapa hari sebelum semester baru dimulai. 

Namun pada akhirnya Jaehyun terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen karena suara bel membuat kepalanya pusing. Suara bel yang terus berbunyi itu membuat Jaehyun menduga kalau orang di balik pintu tersebut pastilah Jaemin, adik sepupunya itu terkadang bisa menjadi pengganggu yang sangat menyebalkan.

Benar saja. Ketika Jaehyun membuka pintu, wajah berseri dan suara menggelegar adik sepupunya itu sudah langsung menyapanya, "Selamat pagi, Jaehyunnie  _ Hyung _ !"

"Pagi juga, Nana." balas Jaehyun sembari tersenyum tipis, inginnya Jaehyun mengusir Jaemin, karena sungguh.. dia masih sangat membutuhkan waktu tidur lebih lama. Sayangnya sejak kecil Jaehyun selalu menganggap Jaemin sebagai adik kandungnya, sehingga Jaehyun tidak pernah bisa bersikap tidak baik pada Jaemin semenyebalkan apapun anak itu padanya. “Ada apa, Na?” tanya Jaehyun, “Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi,” ujarnya heran, “persediaan kopimu habis?”

Jaemin menggeleng, “Aku datang kesini bukan untuk meminta kopi,  _ hyung.” _

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk, “Lalu? Kau mau apa?” tanyanya lagi. Biasanya Jaemin akan datang ke unit apartemennya untuk meminta kopi atau meminta beberapa bahan masakan karena pemuda itu tidak sempat belanja. Jadi Jaehyun sedikit bingung ketika mendengar jawaban Jaemin selanjutnya.

“Aku membawa seseorang yang mau bertemu denganmu.”

Seseorang? Jaehyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Baru detik berikutnya dia sadar kalau tangan Jaemin memegang tangan seseorang yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik punggung pemuda Na itu. Sepertinya beberapa menit yang lalu setengah nyawa Jaehyun masih tertinggal di tempat tidur sampai-sampai matanya tak bisa melihat kalau orang yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Jaemin itu adalah Donghyuck.

Jaemin menoleh sekilas ke balik punggungnya sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Donghyuck agar berdiri di sampingnya, tepat di depan Jaehyun. “Ini Donghyuck,” ujar Jaemin pada Jaehyun, “ _ Hyung _ sudah tahu kan?”

Jaehyun tersenyum, “Tentu saja,” balasnya, “kami sempat bertemu di depan minimarket semalam.”

“Sayangnya,  _ hyung, _ ” Nada suara Jaemin berubah sedih, terdengar sangat dibuat-buat, “Donghyuck tidak tahu kalau Jaehyunnie Hyung ini adalah sepupuku, dan juga seniornya di kampus.”

Donghyuck menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rasanya dia ingin membunuh Jaemin sekarang juga. Apa temannya itu tidak tahu kalau Donghyuck benar-benar merasa malu sekarang? Lagipula, apa sih yang melintas di pikiran Jaemin saat membawanya ke apartemen Jaehyun? Dia kan bisa saja memberitahu Donghyuck langsung, tidak perlu sampai membawanya menemui Jaehyun segala. Toh Donghyuck juga tidak meminta bukti apakah Jaemin berbohong atau tidak. Tapi yah, seperti yang terlihat sekarang, Jaemin itu jahil. Donghyuck yakin pemuda itu punya maksud tersembunyi yang tidak dia ketahui.

“Oh? Begitukah?” Suara Jaehyun menyentak Donghyuck dari lamunannya, namun dia tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya, meskipun sangat ingin melakukannya.

Jaemin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan retorik dari Jaehyun. “Jadi,  _ hyung _ ,” Seulas senyum jenaka tersungging di bibirnya, “Bagaimana kalau kalian saling mengakrabkan diri dulu?” tanyanya. 

Kalimat Jaemin sontak membuat Donghyuck menoleh cepat, matanya melebar menatap Jaemin. "Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa berkata begitu?!" bisiknya geram, tepat di samping telinga Jaemin.

"Tenang, Hyuck," Jaemin tertawa santai, "aku yakin kau juga pasti ingin mengenal Jaehyun  _ Hyung _ lebih jauh kan?"

Donghyuck tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin. Yah, mungkin Jaemin ada benarnya. Donghyuck jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menyadari orang setampan Jaehyun adalah seniornya di kampus. Parahnya lagi Donghyuck juga tidak tahu kalau Jaehyun merupakan kakak sepupu salah satu sahabatnya. 

“Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke bawah,” ujar Jaemin setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, “Kau disini saja bersama Jaehyun Hyung, sudah benar-benar saling mengenal, baru turun ke apartemenku lagi.” titahnya pada Donghyuck, sebelum Donghyuck sempat protes, Jaemin sudah lebih dulu berbalik badan dan berlari menuju lift sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, “ _ Bye! _ ” teriaknya sebelum kemudian menghilang di persimpangan lorong apartemen dengan lift.

“Jaemin! Tunggu a—” Donghyuck baru saja akan mengejar langkah Jaemin ketika merasakan sebelah tangannya di tahan, dia menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

“Kenapa buru-buru?” tanya Jaehyun.

Donghyuck tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Jaehyun. Maka dari itu dia mulai membungkuk di depan Jaehyun, “Maafkan aku,  _ Sunbae _ .” ujarnya, dia menahan posisi bungkuknya selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian kembali berdiri dan menatap Jaehyun.

Kedua tangan Jaehyun terlipat di depan dada, “Kenapa kau meminta maaf?” tanyanya dengan senyuman tipis yang masih setia tercetak di wajah. 

Donghyuck meneguk ludah sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, “Aku merasa bodoh,” jawabnya, “Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seniorku di kampus, aku juga tidak tahu kau adalah kakak sepupu Jaemin,” Kedua pipi Donghyuck bersemu kemerahan, merasa malu harus mengakui kebodohan dan ketidak pekaannya, “aku rasa.. kemarin juga aku bersikap tidak sopan dan langsung meninggalkanmu begitu saja..” lanjutnya pelan, "jadi.. aku minta maaf."

Mendengar jawaban Donghyuck membuat Jaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya mengeluarkan kekehan pelan. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," Jaehyun menepuk kepala Donghyuck, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu mendongak.

"Kau tidak merasa kesal padaku?" tanya Donghyuck.

Jaehyun mengernyit, "Kenapa aku harus kesal padamu?"

"Maksudku.. aku tidak mengenalimu kemarin.. padahal kau tahu siapa aku, bahkan mengetahui namaku."

Sebuah gumaman terdengar dari Jaehyun, "Kemarin.. aku merasa bingung, tentu saja," ujarnya, "aku pikir kita saling mengenal, aku tidak menyangka ternyata hanya aku yang mengenalmu dan kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku," lanjut Jaehyun sambil tertawa pelan, "tapi aku tidak merasa kesal padamu."

"Aku tetap merasa bersalah." Donghyuck kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kemarin dia bersikap sangat kasual dengan Jaehyun, dia tidak mengira kalau Jaehyun adalah seniornya. Kalau Donghyuck tahu, dia pasti akan bersikap lebih sopan kemarin.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, kau bisa menemaniku sarapan untuk menebus rasa bersalahmu," Jaehyun tersenyum, "bagaimana?"

Donghyuck terdiam sejenak, "Hah? Sarapan?" Tentu saja Donghyuck mendengar jelas ucapan Jaehyun, dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah menginterpretasikan kalimat itu, "Di apartemenmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebuah anggukan dari Jaehyun membuat Donghyuck kembali bergeming. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maksudnya, kalau Jaehyun bertanya padanya kemarin malam, tepat setelah dia menolong Donghyuck melepaskan diri dari Minjun, mungkin Donghyuck tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran Jaehyun. Siapa juga yang akan menolak jika diajak sarapan di apartemen pemuda tampan seperti Jung Jaehyun? 

Tapi sekarang? Ketika Donghyuck tahu kalau Jaehyun adalah senior sekaligus kakak sepupu dari sahabatnya, Donghyuck jadi harus berpikir lebih jauh. Dia pikir jika hanya ada mereka berdua di apartemen Jaehyun, akan terasa canggung nantinya. Maka dari itu dia berkata, "Uh.. bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di luar saja,  _ sunbae?  _ Aku tahu sebuah tempat makan yang tak jauh dari sini."

Sebelah alis Jaehyun terangkat, "Apakah ini ajakan kencan darimu?"

Pipi Donghyuck memerah, "T- tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya—"

"Oke."

"Huh?" Donghyuck tanpa sadar sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Jaehyun mencubit pipi Donghyuck pelan, "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus berganti baju dulu." ujarnya, "Kau mau tunggu di dalam?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, "Aku tunggu di sini saja." Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu jangan kemana-mana, aku hanya sebentar, oke?"

Donghyuck mengangguk patuh sebelum melihat Jaehyun masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu di dalam apartemen itu, sementara pintu utama—tempat Donghyuck berdiri—Jaehyun biarkan terbuka lebar. Setelah Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamar, Donghyuck baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi dirinya gugup setengah mati selama berhadapan dengan Jaehyun.

Donghyuck hanya tidak mengetahui kalau hari ini adalah sebuah bagian awal dimana Jaehyun menjadi salah satu bagian penting dari hidupnya.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading! btw minjun mantannya hyuck itu oc ya gaiss hehe maaf gaje ceritanyaaa


End file.
